Good Kind Of Accident
by asiaaanx
Summary: Sharpay accidentally gets hit on the head with a baseball from Troy.In turn, she hits him back too hard and is taken to the nurse.What will happen between them when the real Sharpay is revealed? TxS


"**Good Kind of Accident"**

**Summary: When Troy accidentally hits Sharpay with a baseball and she hits him back too hard, what'll happen between them? TxS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM; if I did, it would be Troypay. :D**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**It was a bright sunny day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The East High classes were having there gym class, and the boys were playing baseball while the girls were playing softball.**

**Troy Bolton hit the ball as hard as he could, the bat hitting the ball with a loud crack in the entire field. Catchers with their mitts ran as fast as they could to catch the ball to get Troy out. The ball went over the fence into the girls' softball game.**

"**Ow!" a blonde girl yelled, rubbing her head with her hand harshly. The ball had hit her hard on her skull, making a huge bump on her head.**

**Troy stopped running and turned around to the girls' gym class. He saw the blonde girl holding her head, her face red. He jumped over the fence that divided their classes and ran to her.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked concerned. The blonde girl turned to him, and her face turned redder.**

"**Bolton?!" she yelled. It was Sharpay Evans. **

"**Hey, Sharpay," Troy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness.**

"**Care to explain why you hit me with…" She picked the hard baseball in her pale hands and held it up to his face, yelling, "a baseball?!" **

**Troy bit his lip and turned red, chuckling; nervousness of course. "Listen, I didn't mean to --- humph!" He fell to the ground holding his stomach, his face a reddish-purple color. **

**Sharpay covered her mouth, gasping as she saw him fall to the ground whimpering in pain. "Oh my God, Troy, are you ok?" She bent down to him. She could see his eyes moist with tears ready to come out. Sharpay put her hand under his head to put it on her lap. Every class had surrounded them, watching their little interaction.**

**The girls' gym teacher, Mr. Jones, had gently pushed his way through the students to see what was going on. He knelt down on the other side of Troy, looking at Sharpay. "What happened?"**

"**I accidentally hit him with the baseball," she said quietly, her face covered by her hair. She had hit him with the baseball for hitting her on the head, but she hadn't meant to hurt him this hard. "Is he gonna be ok?" she asked worriedly. "I can take him to the nurse."**

"**I think that would be best, Ms. Evans," Mr. Jones replied as he helped a still red faced Troy to stand up. "Can you support him on your own?"**

**Sharpay nodded. She put Troy's arm around her shoulder as she put her arm around his waist and her other arm on top of his. His other arm was still clutching his stomach, still wincing in pain. Sharpay felt guilty again.**

**They walked into the building, heading straight into the nurse's office. Sharpay sat Troy down onto the couch in the office and knelt in front of him.**

"**Are you still hurt, Troy?" she asked with true concern and sincerity.**

**Troy slightly nodded his face still a bit red from all the pain. "I … think I … can sur … vive … Shar …" he managed to breathe out. Sharpay grimaced from the way he talked; it was all her fault anyways.**

"**Um, excuse me, Nurse Turner?" Sharpay walked up to the old nurse and sat in the chair beside her desk. "Can you please help Troy?"  
**

**Nurse Turner stood up and walked over to Troy. She lifted his head up and looked down at his hand that was at his stomach. "Seems like Mr. Bolton has some stomach problems?" she asked Sharpay, her glasses sliding down slowly to the tip of her nose. She pushed it back up, still staring at Sharpay to reply.**

**Sharpay cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, I accidentally hit him with a baseball." She squirmed in her seat and started playing with the hem of her shirt. "Is he gonna be alright?" she asked quietly, her face turning pink from the staring she received from the older woman.**

**Nurse Turner sighed, slumping down onto the couch beside Troy. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied. "His face is very red and as you can tell from his facial expression, he's not feeling so good. Will you help me take him to one of the beds, Ms. Evans?" She stood up and grabbed Troy's arms gently.**

**Sharpay nodded, standing up and taking hold of his waist, pulling him up to his feet carefully. He shot her a weak smile as he put his arm around her shoulder for support. She gave him a small smile back, feeling guilty again for hurting the poor guy. Nurse Turner guided them to one of the beds in the next room. Sharpay helped Troy climb into the bed slowly and his free hand grabbed her arm as she was about to walk away.**

"**Shar, stay," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. He coughed loudly, making Sharpay sit down on the bed next to him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to his body.**

"**Sharpay, stay here with him while I go get him some medicine," ordered Nurse Turner. And she walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone.**

**Sharpay sighed as Troy held onto her hand and stared intently at her. She looked at him and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, causing him to give her a bright smile. She smiled back, seeing happiness in his eyes. "Troy, I'm sorry for hurting you," she apologized.**

**Troy tried to shake his head. "No," he whispered. "I deserved it; I hit you with a baseball, remember?" He chuckled then coughed from the pain in his lower abdomen.**

**She laughed, despite the guiltiness still in her. "But I still shouldn't have hit you like that."  
**

"**Yeah, by the way, you have a pretty strong arm there."**

**She laughed again, hitting his good arm gently. "Look, just so you know, I've never hated you." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I guess I just didn't wanna admit that you're just a better person than me."**

**Troy shook his head again. "Shar, you're a better person than me," he said, stroking her hand. "You took me to the nurse, and you're apologizing for hitting me. I think that's what a kind person does." He smiled at her, bringing their locked hands to his lips. She blushed happily and smiled back.**

**He pulled her closer to him, patting the spot next to him. "Lie down, Pay." She obliged and snuggled up to him. He started stroking her hair and kissed it occasionally. Sharpay lifted her head to look into his eyes.**

**His eyes were full of love and passion. They were sparkling with happiness and joy while he smiled at her repeatedly. He looked into her eyes, seeing some passion and confusion in her eyes.**

"Why are you confused, Sharpay?" he asked her. Her eyes grew wide.

"**How did you know I was confused?"**

"**I can tell; it's in your eyes," he replied, smiling slightly. "Now, why are you confused?"**

**She sighed. "I'm just wondering why are we like this? Why are you being so kind to me when I've been nothing but a bitch to you?"**

**He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Sharpay, you're a different person inside. Sure, you're bossy and demanding, but that makes you who you are. I love your personality, bitchy or kind." He smiled again and kissed her nose lightly. **

**She giggled. "Really?" she asked. "You really like me as a friend?"**

**Troy shook his head. "No," he replied. Before she could say anything, he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers gently. She tensed up a bit, and then relaxed as he hugged her body closer to his, if that was even possible. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entry, and she gave him permission. He ran his fingers through her blonde tresses, loving the softness go through his fingers. Her hands tangled up in his brown hair, caressing it and playing with it.**

**They pulled away breathlessly. Troy smiled and pecked her lips one more time. "I like you, like you. I love you, Sharpay."**

She beamed and kissed him again. Then she kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and everywhere on his face. "I love you, too."

**Nurse Turner walked back in with a bag of ice in her hands. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Sharpay was curled into Troy's side and her arm was around his stomach, which was aching earlier. Troy's arm was around her waist protectively and securely. Her head was on his shoulder and in turn, Troy's head was on top of hers. They were talking quietly to one another, as if they knew someone was going to hear them.**

**Nurse Turner walked over to Troy's side and placed the ice bag onto his stomach as Sharpay removed her arm from him. She smiled at Troy and sat up slowly, but Troy pulled her back down to him gently. Nurse Turner smiled again.**

"**Since Sharpay is already here, she can take you home, Mr. Bolton," she told them, walking out of the room and into her office. "Feel better!"**

**Sharpay helped Troy sit up and put his arm around her shoulder. He used that hand to grab her hand and lace it with his as they walked out. They smiled at each other, ignoring the looks they received from students in the parking lot. Troy carefully sat into the front seat while Sharpay sat in the driver's seat. He laced their fingers again, needing to keep in contact with her. She smiled and started driving home.**

**After twenty minutes, they arrived at Troy's house. They walked up to the doorstep hand in hand and kissed good-bye. **

"**I love you, Pay," he whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe.**

**She giggled slightly. "I love you, too, Troysie," she replied, kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his waist while he ran his hand up and down her arms. **

"**Ahem," someone cleared their throat. They had been so caught up in their breathtaking kiss; they hadn't heard the door open. Mr. Bolton had a knowing look on his face. He gave Sharpay a small smile as the two teenagers blushed. "Troy, get inside. I heard you were hit in the stomach. You're mom has been going crazy."**

**Troy nodded and kissed Sharpay's cheek lovingly. "I'll call you later, baby," he said, kissing her quickly and carefully walked into the house to meet his mom.**

"**Thank you for taking care of him, Sharpay," Mr. Bolton thanked her. She smiled and turned pink.**

"**No problem." She started walking to her pink Mustang when Mr. Bolton called her again. "Yes, sir?"**

"**And thank you for making him happy," he said, smiling at her. **

**Her smile widened as her eyes gleamed with joy. "It's my pleasure," she replied giggling. She walked to her car and jumped inside and started driving off to her house. **

"**Definitely my pleasure," she whispered as she touched her lips.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**It's my first story, so please be kind! :) Thank you! Please Review!**_


End file.
